Best thing I never had
by trinity23
Summary: Alex Riley gets what he's always wanted. But is it too late?


**Title: **Best thing I never had  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Alex Riley/Miz Also Alex Riley/Justin Gabriel, and hints of Miz/Morrison  
><strong>Raring: <strong>M (language)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> I own nothing. I hate that fact every day :-P

**So, here's my first story on here *gulp* Its inspired by the Beyonce song of the same name, which I'm a bit in love with at the moment. **

'Y'know Alex you and me should do something sometime? I think we'd be really good together.'

*****1 Year Earlier*****

'_Alex, are you coming clubbing? Bunch of us are going, should be a good night. Are you up for it?'  
><em>'_Yeah sure. Is Mike coming?'  
><em>'_Erm, I think he said he was busy tonight. Heaths coming though – it's been a while since the three of us hung out, huh?'  
><em>'_I know. Gimme two minutes to double check that Mike doesn't wanna join us, OK?'  
><em>_Justin Gabriel rolled his eyes as Alex ran off in the direction of the Miz's locker room._

_Just as he was about to knock on the door, Alex heard his name mentioned by someone inside. After taking a quick glance around to make sure that no-one would notice, he leaned against the door to listen.  
><em>'_So Mike, what's going on with you and Alex anyway? Word is that it's not just on screen that you two have a relationship?'  
><em>'_Riley? Really? I mean are you seriously asking me that? You actually think I have something going on with him?'  
><em>'_Well I dunno man, you do seem pretty tight.'  
><em>'_Oh please, it's called acting. Yeah, I think the kid has a bit of a thing for me – he follows me around like a fucking sheep, even when we're not in the ring – but no way would I ever go there. He's definitely not my type. You of all people should know that.'  
><em>'_Yeah well, I just thought I'd better check – I don't wanna end up looking like and idiot.'  
><em>'_Trust me John, Riley is the only idiot around here.'_

_Hearing movement on the other side of the door, Alex quickly turned and ran back down the corridor, tears streaming down his face.  
><em>'_Alex? Shit man, what's happened? Alex…ALEX?'  
><em>'_Fuck off Justin. Leave me alone.'  
><em>_Justin grabbed the wrist of the hysterical younger man and pulled him around to face him.  
><em>'_I am not going anywhere. You hear me? Now tell me what's happened.'  
><em>_Alex looked into the deep brown eyes of the South African and collapsed into his arms, one word managing to escape his lips._

'_Mike'_

Alex stared open mouthed at the man standing before him.  
>'Well, intelligent as you look right now, I was hoping for an actual response.' Mike grinned at his former rookie and leaned casually against the door frame, arms folded waiting for the 'yes' that he was sure was about to come from A-Ri. Alex shook his head in disbelief before answering.<br>'Do you know how long I waited for you to say something like that to me?'  
>'Well what can I say? I'm worth the wait.' Alex smiled and continued.<br>'I used to think so y'know. I really did. Can I ask you something Mike?' Confused, the older man frowned before speaking.  
>'Sure, I – wait – what do you mean you used to think so?'<br>'Why are you asking me out? I mean – why now? We spent months together, seeing each other every day practically, now we barely even speak. You know I'm with someone now, so why are you even here?'  
>'Well, actually that's the point; I can't stand seeing you with anyone else. You and I both know we should be together – you said so yourself.'<p>

Alex took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't believe that this was really happening.  
>'No Mike. I said I used to think that. And I really did…until I heard you slagging me off to Morrison that is.'<br>'No I – wait, when?'  
>'Search your brain Mike, it's in there somewhere. Anyway, it doesn't matter. The point is, I'm with Justin now and I'm happy. If you can't deal with that then I'm sorry, but that's your problem. You missed your chance. I really wanted to be with you Mike, I'd have given anything actually, but right now I'm just relieved. Relieved that I figured out what you're actually like. And now I'm over it and I'm moving on. You should too.'<p>

And with that said, Alex closed the door on The Miz and turned to his lover.  
>'Justin you have no idea how good that felt.' The smaller man smiled and wrapped his arms around Alex.<br>'Trust me – I know.'

**Let me know what you think? xx**


End file.
